We propose to investigate the complexing ability of phosphate to platinum (II). The study will be initiated by examining the kinetics of formation of single inorganic phosphato complexes using ortho-, pyro- and tri-phosphate with various platinum (II) substrates. These results will establish the calibration curves for the reactivities of phosphates towards platinum (II). Similar kinetic investigations for the nitrogen donor complexing agents utilizing the nucleosides adenosine, guanosine, cytidine, and uridine will be undertaken next. Once comparative studies regarding nitrogen vs. phosphate coordination are established, various mononucleotides covering these nucleobases will be carried out. Since the nucleotides contain both phosphate and nitrogen donor sites, rates of formation of phosphato and nucloside complexes can be used to interpret rate data for nucleotide complexes. The intermediates and the final products of the reactions will be characterized. In the final phase of the studies, dinucleotides such as GpC, ApA, CpC, ApC will be selected. In all these reactions attention will be centered on characterization of the products in solution.